Simple and Pure
by Sakure of Ice
Summary: It's been years since Saline dissapeared and Billy hasn't forgotten her. Just when he thought there was no other for him, another walks into his life...on the arm of another man. Why does she attract him so? And who is the little girl that follows her?
1. A Ripple in my Heart

_**Simple and Pure**_

**_Chapter One:_**

**_A Ripple in my Heart..._**

****

_"All has been peaceful and quiet for so long……….perfect for our entrance."_

"_You have located the Princess?"_

"_All in good time my love, all in good time. I feel we'll have better range on Earth, searching for the royal."_

"_But my love, we must be careful, the rangers-"_

"_Are nothing but relics at this point. There is nothing they can do…….and nothing the Princess can do. She will be ours……Very soon my love, we will have our Queen."_

"_When shall we start for Earth?"_

"_As soon as possible. The time couldn't be more right."

* * *

_

He sipped some coffee as he went over a few term papers. It was well into the night, but he wouldn't notice. As far as he was concerned, his time was for the students and getting them well on the way to grad.

"So far, so good……not a single fail so far……."

He checked a few more papers before checking the clock. As usual, he groaned, but this time, he smiled.

"What am I complaining about? I'm the one who chose this job, the one who insists on grading every paper before I turn in…….can't complain."

Glancing at the clock again, he put his head on the desk, "But I will anyway."

Billy Cranston was a professor at a prestigious college. He was highly respected in his position and always had the full attention of his class…….except for one class clown.

Other than that, his classes were always a complete joy.

He lived in a suburban area with plenty of room and always had a bit of money to throw around. He even had the occasional crush or two, but nothing very serious.

Nope, he couldn't find being serious with anyone other than her………No woman has ever captivated him more than her.

Sighing, he got back to work. By the time he finished, it was three in the morning and he had to get to work by five.

"Ah well…….spring break's in two more days……"

* * *

The day was vibrant and sunny.

He was not.

Billy dragged through the day, perking up when he was teaching, deflating when it came to getting to the paper work.

This was a daily occurrence, so everyone tried to take it a bit easy on him. The class clown would even tone it down when the occasion arose.

Sitting down to another load of paperwork, he didn't notice the two come in. A tap on his desk made him avert his eyes.

"Pardon us, but this gentleman just wanted to look around the campus. He seemed to have a history here. He and his lady friend will only be a moment."

"It's okay, I don't mind."

Billy paused a bit to look at the couple. The man was tall and broad with wavy brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a polo shirt and jeans with a defensive posture.

The woman was petite, but had a curvy shape. Her hips were well-defined by the white skirt she wore and her ice blue tank showed just enough cleavage to be subtly sexy. Her hair was in a low ponytail that hung down to a perfectly sculpted…..

Billy shook his head and resumed his work. When did he start thinking like that? He kept his head lowered to the papers, afraid if he saw her face he wouldn't be able to focus.

As they were leaving, the woman lingered a bit in the doorway. The man behind the desk was blushing…….it was cute on his face. And his body was nothing to sneeze at either. He was really quite attractive in a subtle sort of way.

"Thank you for allowing us passage, it was kind of you."

"…….you're welcome….."

And he was cute when he stuttered.

Smiling to herself, she exited the room.

Billy let out a breath of relief. He noticed her smiling…….he was probably blushing again. Had he finally gotten over Saline? And for what, a married woman? An engaged woman?

"Why me?"

"I don't know, why you?"

Billy looked up and saw Kimberly, a friend he hadn't seen in a while.

"Hey Billy, forever studious I see."

"The student has become the teacher. When did you get in?"

"A few hours ago. We'd thought we'd take in the sights…….stretch our legs……catch some Zzzs……"

"How is Tommy Jr.?"

"Like is father, determined and stubborn to the end. Enough about me, I want to know about you!"

"But your life is so much more fascinating……."

"Ha Ha Ha……..really, whatcha been up to? Any dates?…….Any current relationships?……."

"None of that Kimberly. Whenever we touch this subject, you always want to drag it out, telling me to date, and marry, and have kids….."

"What's wrong with any of that? What you need to do is stop living in the past and look forward to the future."

He knew they were talking about her. Noone would outright say it, but he wished they would. He knew she was gone, but no matter how hard he tried to fill the gap, she was always on his mind…..as if she belonged there and noone else could drive her out.

"I think he's hung up because she was his first time."

Billy reddened the tint of apples as Tommy came in. He hated the way everyone found out about him. After the scolding, they all shared a laugh, stating how they were so sure he was going to always be the pure one.

Oh well………

"Do you always have to drag that into the conversation?"

Tommy grinned as he sat on his desk, "Yep."

"I think it's sweet, pining after your first love. I always thought you'd make an honest woman out of her. The setup even screamed romantic……..ranger falls in love with damsel in distress turned evil then fights for good……..a true fairytale."

"Oh stop……"Billy whined, earning him a laugh from Kim.

"Don't worry about it Billy, you'll find your Princess…….and a different reason for being so tired in the morning……"

"Tommy!"

He just grinned at them devilishly and walked out of the door.

"Me and the devil rented a room downtown; we didn't want to miss your honoring ceremony for anything."

"Thanks Kim, thanks a lot."

"What are friends for? See you later Billy!"

Kimberly exited the room. Echoes of a scream and playful scolding drifted into his room, making him laugh. His friends antics used to put a frown on his face, but now, who could blame them? This was life after all, may as well live it.

* * *

"_What is this place my love?"_

"_This is a place called Cherish, California………our target is to be here."_

"_Do you have a reading on the Princess?"_

_The pale woman scanned the area, "I sense something faint in the distance……I am eighty-five percent sure it's her!"_

"_Tempting odds…….shall we go my darling?"_

"_Most assuredly my love."_

The couple locked arms and strolled down the street. As they walked, they changed from galactic beings to everyday humanoids.


	2. Gives Way to a New Beginning

**_Chapter Two:_**

**_...Gives Way to a New Revelation_**

****

"Do you want to shower before we go back out? I'm going out to get a new dress."

"No, I want to sleep. Why are you getting a new dress anyway?"

"Because you told me to. And I need to get a little something new for Billy Jo too; she's been an angel lately."

"She's always an angel in your eyes…..brat….."

"My daughter is a perfect little lady. She is only frosty to you because you're frosty to her."

"That brat should be shipped to boarding school! I will see to the moment we are married."

"You will not. She is my child; my only reason for the breath in my body."

"All the more reason to dump the twerp now! You are too attached to her and she plays it for all it's worth!"

"Billy Jo is an angel. Maybe with the kindness she deserves……"

"She needs a good hit on the ass and some discipline. I've put my foot down on this! She's going to boarding school and that's final!"

She looked over at him, and then turned away. Her pride and joy then entered the room. Clean and all smiles in a crisp white night gown.

"What's wrong mama? I heard Shane screaming."

"I was not screaming you little-"

"Nothing that you need to worry over my love. Ready for bed?"

"I am, but I'm also excited. I've never been to anything in California before!"

"Think it won't be as good as my ceremony in Japan?"

"I know it won't, but I'm happy anyway!"

The sound of a loud slap and a child's scream filled the air. Everything happened so fast, it was close even when focusing complete attention.

"Mama!"

She didn't allow him the satisfaction of seeing her clutch her wound, but instead pushed herself to her feet in one graceful move.

Shane was seething with anger and envy. Envy that a little child had his fiancée's love. Anger that said woman just took his blow like it was nothing.

"You do not touch my daughter in that manner. Ever!"

The fire in her eyes both mystified and frightened Shane. Nonetheless he straightened his back and glared at her icily.

"Is that a threat……dearest?"

Her gaze locked onto his just as fiercely.

"That's a promise."

* * *

Billy looked out at the clouded sky. Somehow it seemed ominous to him. He sighed, and then looked around his empty home.

It was always silent around here. Devoid of any happiness when he had none to spare.

He lived a lonely existence.

And he hated it.

Sighing once more, he took to some papers he needed to grade and pushed all of his other thoughts aside.

_I love you….._

He rustled the papers then straightened them again.

_I always loved you……_

He let his head drop to the table.

Those were the last words she ever uttered to him…..

* * *

"Momma…….mommy……please wake up…….." Billy Jo shook her mother with tears in her eyes, "Mommy……..mommy!"

It made her cry that she couldn't hold her daughter, but she could not show her tears.

"Get up woman…….get up…….."

Billy Jo's cries and Shane's booming voice made a horrible combination.

"MOMMA!"

She sprang up as she saw her daughter snatched up by the neck by the huge man and pounced. Knocking them both off-balance, she grabbed her daughter and protected her from a well-delivered punch to the back.

"You bitch!"

Staggering, she ran out of the house and into the darkness.

* * *

"And why did they have to have this ceremony outside? There's a perfectly good air conditioner in the auditorium."

Billy laughed at the petit blonde, "But it's such a beautiful day outside; no need to waste it."

"That's because you're a nature nut Professor. I could care less! Aaaaagh! The wind is messing up my hair!"

Billy laughed as the young student ran for cover.

"Ready for this Billy? You must be excited!"

Billy gave Kimberly a kiss in greeting and received a playful punch on the shoulder from Tommy.

"Yeah, Most Dedicated teacher does have a ring to it."

"Well you deserve it! You are too dedicated, too caring...too you!" Kimberly giggled, "You should be getting a medal!"

"Professor, I believe we've met before."

A hand was extended out to him and Billy grasped it.

"Oh yes, you came by my class. What brings you back?"

"My fiancée is being honored today. She and I come from New York."

"That's a long way. Well, I hope you're having a good time. Nice meeting you again."

"You too, see you later."

There were many people there, but not many that Billy truly wanted to see. He didn't despise or was detested by anyone, but wanted to see a face he wasn't even sure was still alive. In time, it was time for the ceremony to begin and everyone was taking their seats.

"Welcome to this prestigious event and welcome to AngelWing University. We are here today to honor two individuals who have shone such promise and who have instituted such change in our facilities. They are individuals of such talent and wonder. It is my honor and privilege to present our own Billy Cranston with the award for Most Dedicated and Most Treasured."

There was a roar of applause as he walked over to accept the award. Kim and Tommy were the loudest, whistling and cheering.

"Now, I present this award to a young lady who has worked with our staff to give us three new gyms, twenty-four more clubs, and two new libraries! Ladies and gentleman, a true gem to behold, I present Ms. Saline Andrews with the award for Most Diligent and Most Talented."

Billy snapped his head over to her so quickly, he cricked his neck.

"Saline?!"

The woman looked up in shock at the same time he did. She may have aged a bit, but her beauty was eternal. This was his princess.

Saline's face had paled, but not as much as Billy's.

"What's wrong momma?" called Billy Jo from the crowd.

Billy turned to the child, again injuring his neck.

"What's going on Saline?" asked Shane, his anger rising.

For a few moments, Saline couldn't speak. The only thing that escaped her lips was a cry as she dashed off the stage and went to get her daughter.

"Saline wait!" Billy went dashing after, stunning the crowd again when he took the same daring leap off of the tall stage.

Holding her daughter close to her, she made a mad dash off the campus and into the streets.

"Saline!"

"Momma? What's wrong momma?"

"I'm sorry my dearest, I'm sorry!" Saline ran through alleys and streets, desperately trying to flee something she wanted so desperately to have.

While running, Saline tripped and fell in the middle of the street. She managed to push Billy Jo onto the sidewalk.

"Momma! Look out!"

Saline turned as a speeding car rushed her way.


	3. When Things are Done With Pure Intention

**_Chapter Three:_**

**_Things Done by Pure Intentions..._**

The loud screams were drowned out by Saline's mind.

The only thing that registered was she needed to live. Live for the sake of her daughter.

Just as Billy, Kimberly, and Tommy reached the sidewalk, a bright light set the place aglow. All was engulfed in a calm, serene light.

When it subsided, Saline slowly got up and instinctively reached for her child.

"Mommy, mommy, is that the man?" asked the little girl with wide eyes, "Is he-"

Saline covered her mouth and proceeded to run again, but a strong grip held her back.

"Why are you running from us? Saline, it's us! Your friends!"

She whirled around to see a tall man with a spiked hair style. Heat rose into her cheeks and a chunk of ice settled into her stomach.

Shaking her head, she tried to get him to let go, but he held fast.

"Saline……all this time…..how did you….?"

Billy had so many questions, he couldn't even spit out one. All he could do was bask in the shock of it all.

He hadn't gotten over her with another woman, she _was _the other woman.

And she had a baby.

"…….I……I……."

Billy Jo looked at her mother in worry and wiped away her mother's tears. Then she gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Mommy? What's wrong? Why aren't you happy?"

"Don't worry about me dearest, I will be fine."

"Why did you run away from us?" asked Kimberly, "What's going on Saline?"

"Dammit Saline, what's your problem?!" Shane appeared from nowhere, apparently fuming mad, "You running like some mad woman like that! What are my colleagues to think!?"

Saline didn't speak, but tried to console her daughter, who also started crying.

"Answer me dammit!"

"Hey, " Tommy put distance between the two, "There's no need for that."

"That's my future wife!"

"This is my friend. You yell at her again, there will be some new things in your future!"

"……..I see it now……….that's what you dragged me all the way here for!"

"………what are you talking about?"

"You dragged me here because of an old flame. Because you wanted to start something with your baby's father! Is it not enough that I volunteered to adopt the brat?!"

Billy Jo hid her face and started weeping harder. Saline held onto her and rocked side to side, sending a glare of hatred at Shane.

"You don't even like her."

"That wasn't an issue before."

Shaking her head, she made to leave, but another blocked her path. She turned away, not able to look him in the face.

"Saline……..all this time……why didn't you contact me?"

"….I…..I…..thought you'd have moved on without me. It was so long Billy, I thought you wouldn't………wouldn't………."

"Wouldn't what?"

Saline tried to say more, but her tongue felt like sandpaper and heavy as stone.

"We thought the ceremony was lovely, though a little short on time."

They turned to see a woman smiling at them. Her skin was the color of pale wax and her hair was a long mane of electric green. She wore a long, skintight gown of bright red with skinny black heels and a large ruby pendant set in gold.

She was a gaudy beauty, but not exactly hideous. She had an aura of deviousness about her that screamed seductiveness trying to hard.

"What the hell are you?!" asked Shane, more angry than surprised.

"How rude; you must have something worth keeping for the Princess to string you along like this."

"Princess? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, she hasn't told you? What type of wife is that?"

As soon as those words escaped her finely painted lips, she threw a ball of pulsating green energy, hitting Shane square in the chest.

Shane was slammed into the pole of a nearby street light and moved no more.

Saline looked on at first with horror, then a detached vagueness.

"Now that he's out of commission, on to more important matters….."

"Who are you?" asked Kimberly

"I am Alexia, sorceress of the planet Parios. I am here on a mission to search for a Queen for our fallen kingdom."

"Who is we? And who are you searching for?" asked Billy

"We are searching for the Lady of Light; a powerful sorceress to lead us on." She pointed a well-manicured finger at Saline, "We are searching for you."

Saline looked at the woman through expressionless eyes, "I cannot. I do know the history that is Parios; the people of that planet will never allow a LightBringer to lead them."

"A LightBringer no, but a Dame of Darkness………"

Billy could see what Alexia was hinting at. This would mean bringing a long-resigned enemy back from the dead…….

"Forget it, not gonna happen." said Kimberly, "So take you and your tacky fashion sense back to where you came from."

Alexia scowled at her, but just as quickly smiled again.

"This is not yours to decide. You will be our Queen. And you will get rid of daughter of yours, or shall we corrupt her too……?"

"You stay away from my daughter you freaky bitch." Saline's eyes were nothing short of icy stones that cut straight through to Alexia's heart.

With somewhat of a wavering grin, Alexia disappeared in a burst of green light.

Billy Jo looked to her mother with a confused expression. "Why wouldn't she want your light momma? Your light is so pretty and so strong."

Saline ran her free hand through her frazzled hair. "Because it's not light she wants my dearest."

She turned to her friends with a mixture of emotions apparent on her face.

"I am sorry for all that I've caused. But I think it would be best if you'd all forget about me."

"Saline-"

"I mean it. There's nothing there anymore. There shouldn't be. It's been too long-"

"And I never stopped loving you."

The words were out before Billy could stop them. He bit his lip am waited for a response. Saline's face went through pain, denial, hope, more pain, then hurting.

"Why….? I've been lying alll this time….."

"Lying about what? Fist you try to run away from us, now you want us to run away from you? What are you lying about?" asked Kimberly

"…….I…..I don't……….."

Visions and memories rushed through her mind, reminding her of things she thought she had thoroughly convinced herself never happened.

"Saline……..Saline?………"

Billy and Tommy managed to catch them just as she slipped to the ground.

"Momma!" The little girl shook her mother's limp arms, "Momma, what's wrong?"

"It was stress; We may have taken it a bit too far." said Kimberly

"She was so fragile when she was younger, do you think she's gotten worse?" asked Tommy

Billy examined Saline's face, noticing darker spots covered by makeup. He frowned, but didn't say a word.

"What do we do now? Shane's gonna wake up any minute." Kimberly eyed the man as he seemed to stir.

"I'll take her home with me. She'll stay there until she recuperates." Billy looked down to the small girl that took to rubbing her mother's with her own.

"Would you mind accompanying me?"

"I want to go too. Momma needs me; we have never been apart when we needed each other."

Billy smiled, then picked Saline up bridal style. She was cold as ice.

As the small group made their leave, another watched them from the shadows. Another curling their brightly painted lips with a mocking smile.


	4. And With a Heart Distraught With Grief

**_Chapter Four: Open Again_**

* * *

I sat on the cold bed as I heard their footsteps. 

All was quiet in the house; all was dark.

I ran my hand over the lace of the nightgown I was wearing. I wore black, because I wasn't the prize. Nariya wore white, because she was.

I could hear voices and threats; things being thrown and curses uttered. For a few moments, I heard screams of pain, then determination.

I was supposed to be the game. In the game, noone ever wins.

I am not the prize.

I got up from my place after ten minutes and looked at my options. The window was once my gateway to hell, could it be my salvation? I looked to the door. There was an option too………..

I got up and went to the door; all was quiet in the hall except for a small whimper that could only be heard by the most delicate of ears.

I walked through the halls, looking through the rooms as I did.

Sakura's bed was a mess of covers and pillows while Kakashi's was untouched. The bathrooms had things scribbled on the mirrors, but I paid no attention. When I reached the stairs, I saw that it was cloaked in darkness.

That whimper again……..

I ventured on, entranced by the quiet. The whimper came from the room with the tree, the beautiful tree of silver and sapphire.

I let out a scream that was immediately swallowed by the darkness.

Someone grabbed me from behind and twirled me into a dance. I looked into crimson eyes that were so hypnotic, I couldn't look away.

In front of the fire, Nariya danced alone. She was as graceful as a ballerina, singing Christmas songs in an angel's voice so soft, it was ethereal. Tears streamed down her face and bruises around her wrists were visible, but only made her seem more beautiful.

I looked back to the tree and another scream erupted from my body. This time through, the scream continued.

* * *

_Come in here, it's warmer than the outside. Tell me about yourself and why you were out alone in the cold._

_I was getting wood with my father when these men surrounded us. They took an axe and……..they dragged me through the snow and……..When I got home, my mom……_

_You're father owed me a great deal of things. He told me that if his debt ever grew, that I would have him killed, and you and your mother as payment._

_My mom's dead, she died in front of me._

_I don't want you. You have to find your own place._

_My mom's dead! She was bleeding!_

_The snow is letting up, so you should be able to make some headway in your journey._

_MY MOM IS DEAD! MY MOM IS DEAD! MY MOM IS DEAD!_

* * *

Those pools of red burned through my body………..the maiden danced faster and faster. 

I was alive inside………..

Nariya stopped her dance and stared at us for the longest time. Her eyes held no ice and her lips held no warmth. She asked me. She asked me and asked me.

The Knight took me away, sweeping me into his arms.

I was becoming warm again.

The pain was so bad……the hurt had risen. My tears came and my heart ached.

My heart was beating……..my heart was beating!

I could hear the Goddesses' scream.

Heaven was destroyed, and birthed an earth.

The sun was rising.

The door opened.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were home.


End file.
